


Hassles of Company Dinners

by Ferairia123



Series: Turk Shenanigans [5]
Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Assassins & Hitmen, Bodyguard, Bombs, Company Dinners, Established Relationship, Established Rufus Shinra/Tseng, Flirty Rufus Shinra, Food choking hazard, M/M, Mention of Veld's Crew, Possessive Rufus Shinra, President Rufus Shinra, Reno is a spotter, Rude hard at work, debriefing, protocol, safe houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: It is the first Company Dinner for Rufus Shinra as a President. As usual, the threats are all around and with only three Turks on the job, they had to outsource some of their tasks.Oh yes, Tseng is Rufus' body double. Rufus is more than interested.
Relationships: Reno & Rude (Compilation of FFVII), Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Series: Turk Shenanigans [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834870
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Company dinners are a pain in the ass. 
> 
> Of course, there's some who reap more fun than others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the background crew of most of my company dinner, I share Reno's sentiments. Though, he probably has more shit to handle though.
> 
> Happy Reading!

Reno was all suit up for once and was as calm as a cat that was dipped in cold water. Full suit but only his tie was loosened. The only compromise he managed from both Tseng and Rude. “Company dinners are a pain in the ass.” He said to his partner, disgruntled, pacing irritatedly in their office. There was about an hour or so before their mission start. “Sure, it only happens every other year but each fucking time it was a pain in the ass.”

Rude remained quiet, shrugging in answer.

Reno waggled a finger at him. “Oh, don’t ‘It’s part of the job.’ me, mister gigolo.” He hissed. “While you were banging the cougars with Legend, I was stuck as doorman with Cissnei, Emma and…” He snapped his finger impatiently as he tried to remember the name.

“Nunchunks is a good kid.” Rude complained lamely.

“Point is, it sucked!” Reno griped. “It was in mid-winter for Gaia’s sakes. My balls were frozen!”

“At least we’re just bodyguarding now.” Rude tried to alleviate the situation.

At that, Reno begrudgingly took a breath before deflating. “Could’ve been worse.” He said glumly. “I could’ve been a body double.” He said with a shiver of disgust.

Rude failed to restrain his amused smile. It’s not that Reno couldn’t stay character but the president was looking forward to see his current body double for wholly different reasons.

o-o

Tseng looked into the full-length mirror, making sure his outfit was immaculate and the wig was done perfectly. Imitating Rufus Shinra was a task requiring full focus and attention to detail. His predecessor had served as a body double to the previous President. It only made sense that he takes up the mantle to impersonate the current president. 

Initially, Reno was selected for the role but being the most agile among them, they needed him on the attack team. Once the switch takes place for the speech, Rude will be Rufus’s bodyguard for the rest of the night and take refuge at the VP’s office. Debriefing will take place there once it’s over. 

Rufus entered the room as Tseng smooths out his white suit again. 

Rufus gave him a complete once over. “Interesting.” He commented. “You look good as a blond, too.” He smiled at the man also predatorially.

Tseng simply shook his head as he raised a delicate eyebrow at him. “Narcissism is a vice.”

Rufus came closer, purposely invading his space with an amused smirk. “That, it probably is.” He said as he regarded Tseng with a look of smouldering lust. “But why waste an opportunity to explore it?”

It was then Tseng noticed a detail he missed out. His cologne. A devious plan hatched in his mind as he lowered his gaze, distracting Rufus before craning over to inhale just above his collar.

Rufus stayed very still as he did so, refusing to admit even to himself that he froze from Tseng’s action.

“Limitless. isn’t it?” He asked, still hovering over the blond President.

He chuckled once he realized that Tseng was asking about his cologne. “Maybe.” He taunted. “Why not take a closer look.” He said, baring his neck for the other man.

Knowing better than to take the bait, he stepped back. “Perhaps, I can find something similar.” He said, resuming his neutral mask and went to the closet where they stored their many espionage related items.

“Wait.” Rufus called out as he took a small container the size of a bullet casing. “You may use this. It’s the one I’m wearing right now.” It was a perfume atomiser.

Tseng allowed himself a small smile. “You’re well prepared, sir.” He wasted no time to spray it on.

“Wouldn’t do to set a bad example now, wouldn’t it?” Rufus replied with a smug smirk as he was handed back the container.

“I believe it’s almost time.” He said as he brought his watch arm just high enough to see the hands on the watch, the very same way Rufus would have. “If you would, sir.” He indicated the door, back to being Tseng.

Rufus couldn’t help the casting an appreciative eye as he did so. The idea of it enticed Rufus greatly.

o-o

The itinerary was simple enough and the event manager was almost at their beck and call as they navigated through the event.

However, behind the scenes, Rude and Tseng was busy.

The security had reported at least 3 suspicious figures. Upon reviewing the CCTV, there were more. Some of them were agents of the directors. It was probably due to the fact that it was Rufus’s first company event as President. Nothing they can’t handle however. They managed to find two bombs and neutralized a few threats with the help of the security division and the support infantry.

Rude reported to Reno on his findings as Tseng stared at the CCTV. He had crossed his hand and legs as he reclined on the wall, very much like the President himself. But the cold steel stare was something only Tseng had.

Soon enough, it was speech time. Rufus was led to a waiting room while they wait for the event manager to welcome them to the podium.

Tseng took the staff entrance while Rude went via the event floor, taking in the layout as well.

“Hey boss.” Reno greeted him as he opened the staff entrance. ”Right on time”

There was a lot of ground to cover. Rufus wasn’t up to date with the current events but judging from the stony mask, he knew its serious enough to get the already stoic man to become further cold.

As he was handed a handgun, Rufus grabbed one of Tseng’s shoulder in a sobering firm grip. “Remember, that I am a proud person with little to worry about and not a grumpy Turk.” He reminded him with a lilt of amusement.

Tseng gave him a sharp side glance before he adopted a more regal posture, similar to his. “Thank you for the reminder.” Tseng answered the president with a smug lilt that is reminiscent of himself.

Reno gave an impressed whistle as Tseng answered back. “That’s attention to detail, yo.” He said as Rufus tucked the gun away somewhere unseen. “We’ll see y’all later.” With that he and Rufus were gone.

Tseng barely waited before Rude knocked.

Entering, Rude saw that Reno was gone. It was almost showtime.

Tseng nodded in confirmation as he got in.

Rude took out a Barrier materia and casted a Manawall over him. It may not protect him in entirety but he’ll be able to last a moment longer compare to no protection at all.

Reno returned them with 10 minutes to spare. “He’s all safe and comfy now.” He informed them.

Tseng ran the speech in his head again for one last reference before he got to the stage.

There was a knock as the event manager came. A frazzled middle aged lady with enough energy to give Reno a run for his money.

“Mr. Vice President. Your presence is requested at the podium.” She said with utmost politeness.

Tseng strode forward, just as Rufus would.

Rude followed closely behind as Reno exited the room to go to the VP’s office as planned.

A path was cleared for him, herding him towards the podium.

Up on the podium itself, Tseng begins his speech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed that!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The switcharoo is done and now Tseng and Rude is on the job. Reno is the spotter for Rude. Thankfully, they managed to end the night before anything can happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onwards! 
> 
> Happy reading everyone!

Rufus and Reno were watching the whole speech through the CCTV accessible to his PC. While they had differing priorities, Tseng was doing good. He charmed the audience as he recited his thanks and gratitude for the hard work by the staff and to welcome the guest that had attended. Then there was a superficial moment of silence for the death of his father before continuing on with more pleasantries.

“Couldn’t have put it better myself.” He commented as he watched. They had rehearse the speech together but it takes more than recitation to get the crowd going. Reno was already snacking on nuts the President supplied to him.

“That’s the boss for ya.” He said with a smile but his eyes were unblinking as he paid attention to the screen.

Rufus saw the man’s manner and internally sighed. Company dinners had always been a busy time for the staff, especially for support and front liners. The Turks in particular, with the drastic reduction of staff, he wonders if there was a need to worry.

“Rude, Palmer shifted a foot to the left.” Reno reported.

Taking his eyes off Tseng, he could see the directors all lined up on one side. There was the mayor, a few clean faced execs and so on. Then in the crowd, some sour faced, some drunk and some clearly Pro Shinra folks was going along with the speech, applauding accordingly and tittering on some of the dry jokes. There were some who looked suspiciously like hired agents, espionage or otherwise but he could also see the bunch from beneath plate.

“My, my, this is certainly a turn out.” Rufus said dryly.

Reno just shrugged. “Could have been worse.” He said ominously despite the light-hearted tone.

Then the speech ended with another round of applause and a raise of his glass.

“Awesome, just half an hour more and we’re done.” Reno cheered.

Rufus chuckled as he watches Tseng socializing with the elites. Some of the cougars and the patriarchs were already first in line, greeting him. “I don’t mind getting an early night myself.” He could see the touchy ones are already getting a piece of him if not for Rude’s intervention. There was a smudge that suspiciously looked like a lipstick on his cheek as he continued.

“Careful on your 3 and 4 o’clock.” Reno reported as Rude turned towards that direction and shielded Tseng and he spoke something which the said guest relented apologetically.

A slightly larger man was inching his way to Tseng.

“Watch out for the one with the tupee. He’s trying to cut you off.” Reno continued.

Rufus was immensely entertained as the proceedings continued.

Drawing closer to Tseng, Rude finally suggested something and the two of switched their paths, calling for the event manager. She listened to them intently before she shook both of their hands. Several people, probably her staff, cleared a path for them to pass.

“Great, they are on their way up.” Reno said cheerfully throwing his hands up. He finished the rest of the nuts in one go and currently chewing with effort to crush them.

“Finally.” Rufus said as he stood up and took out the gun that was proffered to him earlier. “I believe I can return this?” He said, holding up the gun to Reno.

Reno nodded with an amused smile and cheeks full of nuts. Taking it, checked for the safety before pocketing it, continuing on his chewing. Rufus was briefly concerned for the redhead’s wellbeing but he managed to finish it somehow as he bounced his leg impatiently.

o-o

During the debriefing, everyone found out a lot happened.

At the start was the bomb, then the assassins. Some of them were legitimate members of the community so they had to play it safe. Thankfully, with the security division, they managed to thwart most of the threats.

“There were a few from the Sector 2 factions who were attempting an assassination but they were very much deterred. The early exit aided immensely in the reduction of events.” Tseng debriefed. “Mr President, we advise you to spend the night at a safe house as the threat is still active.”

“I’m amenable for it. Kindly arrange the necessary.” Rufus replied.

Tseng gave the other two Turks a nod and both of them were moving.

With that, there were two Rufus Shinras in one room, one was reclined in his seat while the other was standing at ease.

“So..” Rufus got his feet. “If I remember correctly, I will have a bodyguard at my side for the duration of the stay." He said as he rounded the desk. “Would you be joining me?” He asked with interest, his voice was already lowering as he approached him.

Tseng allowed a small smile. “Yes, sir.” He answered as the man stopped right in front him, invading his space as they did earlier in the evening.

Rufus raised a hand and tried to wipe the rouge smudge that Tseng had since the dinner. “Good, I look forward to cleanup.” He said with a suggestive smirk.

“I do believe I require the assistance.” He said, pressing a bit into the touch, a sinful smile in place of his usual neutral mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a coward. Sorry guys, I really wanted to do a Rufus body double scene thing. But I just can't...do it.
> 
> I hope I can come back and write it. Need body double smut scene like burning!
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed it. If there's typos, I'll come back for those too. Can't seem to find any now.


End file.
